O Anjo da Minha Vida
by LuciS2Love
Summary: Bella Swan era uma jovem escritora amadora.Cansada de sempre ser criticada por tudo e por todos ela decide que não quer mais nada da vida , até o jovem Edward Cullen mostrar a ela que nada e por acaso.


**O Anjo da Minha Vida:**

**Bella Swan era uma jovem escritora de sempre ser criticada por tudo e por todos ela decide que não quer mais nada da vida , até o jovem Edward Cullen mostrar a ela que nada e por acaso. **

**O Anjo da Minha Vida cap 1 : mundo vs Bella Swan **

**BELLA POV :**

Mais um dia e eu estava me esforçando para criar mais um capitulo bom e o que sempre me motivava , uma reviwen de minhas fans ou melhor a unica reviwen boa que foi mandada por uma fan muito querida Bruna já que o resto só me criticava mas pelo menos um super e grande amigo meu com o nickname de Masen E.C tentava não me deixar para baixo .

- Oi Sindel- meu nickname era meio estranho mas fazer o que , sempre gostei de jogos e Sindel foi o que eu escolhi para tirar do Mortal Kombat

- Oi Masen como foi suas ferias ? - eu perguntei

- Nada muito interessante e as suas ? - ele respondeu

- o de sempre eu me esforço para fazer a historia me esforço muito para fazer um capitulo mas todos dizem que a ideia não é minha e que eu não escrevo bem - falei a ele

- que pena . voce mora em forks né ? - ele perguntou

- Sim - eu respondi

- hum ai é legal ? - ele perguntou

- Bom aqui é bem pacifico mas não tem muitas coisas mas é um lugar bom de se viver , eu acho - escrevi sinceramente

- Interessante - ele digitou

- Bom eu ja vou amanhã vai ter aula e eu tenho que ir - eu escrevi e era verdade já era 1:23 da manhã e eu tinha que acordar as 6h

- ok então tchau Bella - ele teclou

- Tchau Edward - eu digitei

- XOXO- ele escreveu

- XOXO - digitei tambem

com isso eu sai do meu notebook e fui dormir , muito triste pois é horrivel aquelas pessoas mas que falam que sua historia é ruim e não importa o que eu faça sempre alguem acha um erro , sempre alguem acha algo para criticar , sempre alguem acha algo para te deixar para baixo ,sempre me dizendo que eu copiei alguem , sempre ,sempre,sempre eu já estava farta disso .Dormi tristemente pensando em o que eu poderia fazer para conseguir ser aceita para alguem acreditar em mim , mas não conseguia .

Na manhã seguinte as aulas foram normais e eu ainda sentia aquela vontade de chorar até contei isso a Masen e ele escreveu

- Não chore bela estrela . Posso saber quais os motivos para isso ? - ele perguntou

- Sim o de sempre eu nunca fui muito aceita , nunca consegui encontrar um lugar onde eu me encaixaria , ja fui de tudo , a gorda ,depois a nerd , a esquisita , a rejeitada , minhas fans não gostam mais de mim , algumas nem sequer posso chamar de minha fan pois nunca gostou de mim ou das minhas historias . Tenho minhas amigas ? sim até tenho mas sempre sinto que não posso contar com ninguem - eu digitei para ele

- Voce pode contar comigo - ele digitou - As vezes tambem me sinto assim acho que eu entendo voce , mesmo que nós nunca nos vimos antes , por aparencia é claro - eu não sabia ao certo se o Masen E.C era bonito por fora mas concerteza era bonito por dentro .

- Obrigada por me ouvir Masen é sempre bom ter um amigo - eu digitei

- Não foi nada Sindel eu tambem sempre acho bom ter alguem para ajudar - ele digitou rapidamente

- Bom agora deixa eu ir escrever mais um pouco para minhas poucas fans ou minha unica fan se é que a Bruna ainda é minha fan .

- Boa sorte - ele digitou

- Obrigada , mas havera sempre o Mundo vs Bella Swan - eu digitei

- O mundo não , eu estou com voce e gosto de suas historias - ele disse

- Obrigada Masen voce é um grande amigo .

Eu estava sempre querendo chorar é como se uma nuvem negra se instalasse sobre minha cabeça eu sempre admirei muito os escritores e até considerei ser escritora mas acho que depois desses comentarios é melhor nem tentar

- Se nunca tentar nunca irá saber - uma voz macia e aveludada ecoou na minha mente

Eu fui ler os meus e-mails assim que acabei de escrever outro mini capitulo e encontrei um bom comentario da Bruna mas o resto só me criticava , fiquei tão triste que nem sequer dei muita importancia a minha resposta de que eu fui aceita para trabalhar naquela biblioteca que eu tanto queria.

Um dia eu estava falando com o Mansen E.C e ele em vez de digitar tchau digitou Adeus , depois disso eu sempre entrava no chat mas nunca mais vi ele e um enorme buraco se abriu no meu coração.

Passou-se varios meses e eu nunca mais o vi eu só lembrava das boas palavras dele , Seu eu podia contar com ele então porque el e me abandonou , igual a todos ele me abandonou .Sem ele eu recebia sempre mais e mais comentarios horriveis eu queria abandonar a minha historia mas se alguem ainda gostava dela eu tinha que tentar .

Eu então não pude me conter começei a escrever uma historia mas fiquei com medo .Não medo de ter palavras duras mas sim medo de não ser aceita e perder a minha unica fan se é que ela ainda existia , por isso decidi postar o primeiro capitulo mas ainda com medo . Quando eu ja ia desistir novamente aquela voz aveludada falou

- Se nunca tentar nunca irá saber - Eu agradeci varias vezes pela aquela voz mas nunca soube de quem ela era , então eu enviei a historia ainda com medo de tentar matar a curiosidade dos meu fans inexistentes e acabar mal , e acabar não sendo aceita isso doia , mas resolvi enviar para saber se realmente valia a pena ou não continuar a escrever .

E eu acho que talvez valia mas , talvez eu só escrevesse para mim mesma , eu não sei nunca quando eu me pergunto se algo poderia ficar pior a vida não aceita como uma pergunta mas sim como um desafio.

_**1 ANO DEPOIS :**_

E la estava eu , deixe de ser escritora , minhas amigas me abandonaram , nunca mais falei com o tal garoto da internet, e meu pais mudaram de emprego, trabalham tanto que nem sequer tem tempo para mim. 1 ano, ja se fazia 1 ano e ninguem para me ajudar , ninguem eu nunca posso contar com ninguem :nunca

Eu acho que falei o nunca em voz alta mas tanto faz , quando eu estava pronta para pular no rio a minha frente um par de mãos agarraram minha cintura me levantaram e me tiraram de cima da barra de proteção do rio .

- Nunca diga nunca - aquela voz aveludada falou

- E o que voce tem haver com isso ? - eu perguntei

- porque voce ia pular ? - aquela voz perguntou

- Não interessa - falei e fui andando quando dei 2 passos a frente sem me virar falei

- Muito Obrigado - eu acho pode ter sido impressão minha , mas acho que ele sorriu

Continuei escrevendo um pouco mas sómente para mim , eu decidi então sair um pouco e descobrir algo de bom no mundo , se é que existe . Acabei achando uma maravilhosa clareira fiquei ali por 2 horas mais o menos até ter que voltar , eu não queria deixar meu paraíso pessoal mas se eu não saisse daqui alguem viria me tirar de lá entaão é melhor por si propia do que a força.

Eu ja estava saindo quando a voz aveludada falou .

- Voce por aqui ? - olhei para ver achando que o dono dessa voz não existia que era apenas um anjo tentando me salvar naquela hora mas vejo que não , ou talvez ele seja um anjo disfarçado. E ele é bonito

- o que faz aqui ? - eu perguntei a ele

- Perguntei primeiro - ele disse

- Bom eu simplesmente entrei na floresta e vim parar aqui , agora me responda voce - eu disse

- O mesmo - ele falou

- ja que nós , nos conhecemos melhor falarmos os nomes , não quero ser conhecida como a maluca da ponto - eu falei

- e nem eu como ...

- O Anjo desconhecido - eu completei por ele

- Hum , certo ... meu nome é Edward Cullen - ele disse

- é um prazer conhece-lo Edward , eu me chamo Isabella Swan mas pode me chamar de Bella - eu disse

- igualmente Bella - ele disse apertando minha mão

- Então eu ja vou - eu disse

- Espera - ele falou .eu me virei e ele disse - Quantos anos voce tem ? - ele perguntou

- 17 - respondi - e voce ? - completei

- Tambem - ele disse

- Então é bem provalvel que voce esteja na Forks High School e tambe é mais provalvel ainda que estejamos na mesma classe - eu disse

- Sim , então tchau Bella -

com isso me virei e fui embora esse garoto concerteza me era familiar.

Quando fui a escola , realmente ele estava lá , e quase todas as minhas aulas eram com ele. Ainda super deprimida me sentei na ultima mesa bem afastada lá no canto . Eu e todos os outros alunos ficamos supresos quando ele entrou no refeitorio e se sentou bem na minha mesa .

O porque ele se sentaria comigo ? ele é tipo o garoto novo , popular , bonito e que todo mundo adora e veio se sentar com eu ? a rejeitada , feia ,esquisita e suicida .

- Oi - ele disse

- Oi - eu disse a ele

- Voce esta melhor ? - ele perguntou

- Acho que sim não sei - respondi sinceramente

- Sabe voce é muito familiar . Ja nos vimos em algum lugar antes de ... voce sabe - ele disse - Antes de eu tentar me suicidar - completei mentalmente

- Tambem acho isso ,mas talvez não porque tipo : seu rosto não me é familiar , mas seu nome , sua maneira de comfortar as pessoas , sua voz ... - eu disse

- Igualmente , mas em mim é familiar o seu jeito deprimido e seu modo fechado - ele falou na cara dura .

- Não sou fechada , nem deprimida - mentira das grandes , mas eu nem o conheço como vou saber .

**Entaum . gostaram naum gostaram ? falem aew pq é como eu digo se eu naum posso escrever entaum eu leio XD**

**mas me digam , eu naum posso escrever um casal badboy entaum vou escrever uma Bella deprimida e um Ed reconfortante .**

**mas porfavor podem até falarem mal da minha historia mas me xingar ja e demais né ¬¬ **

**LuciS2 ****D**


End file.
